


Johnny/V Song-Based Oneshots

by violence_and_violets



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Smut, just depends on the one shot, no beta we die like men, these are all separate one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violence_and_violets/pseuds/violence_and_violets
Summary: Each chapter will be dedicated to a song and the one shot based on the lyrics. I will try to establish where they are in their relationship and whether its canon or not. Nothing is really connected, just some songs that I think fit them and some writing to go with it
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is pre-relationship and is at the end of Johnny's date with Rogue. The song that inspired this was Drive by Halsey. I highly recommend listening while reading!

* * *

_My hands wrapped around a stick shift Swerving on the 405, I can never keep my eyes off this_

_My neck, the feeling of your soft lips Illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs I missed_

* * *

It was almost as if the night sky was beckoning to the Porsche 911. Telling it to persuade it's driver to drive far into the Badlands and never turn back. V sat at the wheel, driving without a destination, a feeling she was quite familiar with. Johnny sat beside her, feet up on the dash, seemingly content in watching the barren road ahead. It was the night Johnny took Rogue to the drive-in, leaving V with distant memories of Rogue's lips on hers- _his-_ theirs. The pit in her stomach had been a permanent resident since coming back to her senses, the feeling of betrayal washing over her dying body. 

She tried to push away her thoughts. She couldn't be feeling this way. She had no reason to feel the cracks making themselves known in her weathered heart. He was a ghost in her head and he was in love with Rogue, the queen of the Afterlife. That was that.

* * *

_All we do is drive_

_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_

_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_

_Sick and full of pride_

_All we do is drive_

* * *

The car was dead silent. Not a word was spoken between the two since beginning the aimless drive. V could feel his confusion cautiously prodding in her head, thankfully polite enough to repeat her need for privacy. She didn't want him to see her thoughts. She didn't want him to see the desperation she felt when she looked at him. He was a parasite that was killing her in the slowest way possible, but he was also her anchor to this earth, her reason to fight. V knew that their situation was hopeless and wishing for anything more than a friendship was downright pathetic. But in the back of her head she still cherished the thought that maybe, _maybe,_ he felt the same. After tonight, though, she knew that was just wishful thinking.

"V?"

"Yeah, Johnny?" 

"Something' up?" She could feel him looking at her through the aviators, still somehow able to look through her soul with them as a barrier. V stared straight ahead, not daring to let herself look at his face and see his concern. 

"Nah, just tired." He didn't look convinced but he didn't question it. 

She was too proud to let him see her in any state of weakness, even if he was clueless to why it was brought on. She needed to be strong.

She kept on driving.

* * *

_And California never felt like home to me_

_And California never felt like home_

_And California never felt like home to me_

_Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing_

* * *

The Badlands seemingly went on endlessly. The empty road was a comfort to V, reminding her of her days with the Bakkers, the only family she had ever known. When she came to Night City, she expected a new beginning, a new home. Instead she found violence and greed disguised as gold. Sure, she had Jackie but even then, she was an outsider, she didn't belong.

She didn't know what home was until he came along.

He tried to kill her first. Those first few days felt like walking around armed landmines, trying to avoid an explosion for the sake of saving time. But as their journey together continued, he started to soften. Offering her tips here and there, a joke that made her laugh while in the most serious of situations. Then there was the Pistas Sophia. 

Not only did he carry her frail body back to that hotel, he gave her his dog-tags, the ones that she hadn't taken off for a second. He told her he would die for her, his life for hers. She knew she would do the same. It was the first time she felt the comfort of someone else's devotion. V thought that day had marked a new chapter for them. The way he looked at her seemed to speak volumes.

Or so she thought.

After visiting his final resting place, he mentioned a date with Rogue. To V, it felt like a punch in the gut. She of course obliged, not wanting to keep him from trying with Rogue just because she was jealous. When he spoke of the Afterlife's queen, V could feel the nostalgic love he felt. She pushed down her feelings and the voice inside of her screaming to just tell him that he completed her pathetic life, and picked up her holo to call Rogue.

* * *

_Your laugh, echoes down the hallway carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness It's bliss_

_It's so simple but we can't stay_

_Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed?_

* * *

God, V could still hear the way he laughed with Rogue echoing in her. Johnny's laugh made the ugly screams that engulfed her soul quiet down, in an effort to hear an angel laugh for themselves. Even if the laugh was with another woman, she was still comforted by it. 

"Can you stop thinking so hard?" Johnny questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

V rolled her eyes. She knew that he didn't know what she was thinking of, only that the buzzing in his mind was louder than normal. It happened with her too when he was pondering something or pacing with fear disguised as agitation.

"Piss off, Johnny."

"I will when you tell me what the fuck is bothering you." His sunglasses had disappeared and annoyance seemed to coat his face. She didn't know why he cared so much. She could feel him pushing into her mind, urging her to tell him the demons that plagued her mind.

V was also starting to get irritated. He went on his fucking date while taking _her_ body for a joyride. He should be happy, thrilled even.

"Just fucking drop it," she warned, gritting her teeth as the agitation they both felt started to dance with each other, spurring the other on.

"You know what?" Johnny questioned a sneer appearing on his features, "You need to get a fucking grip. I don't know what the fuck you're doing or why you're so fucking uptight right now but we have better shit to do than drive in the middle of fucking nowhere and throwing a pity party!" He threw his hands in the air in indignation, clearly frustrated at her brooding.

V slammed on the brakes and put the car in park. She was practically seething, feeling the waves of irritation from him mix with her agony. Her heart was breaking over and over and over and she had enough.

She got out of the car and leaned against the driver's side, not even surprised when he appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry, am I supposed to be okay with you fucking Rogue in _my fucking body?_ "

He let out a bitter laugh. "So that's what this bullshit is about? You're mad I got some action? Go get fucking laid, V, I don't give a fuck, just stop with this pent up anger shit."

She was about to go off, fuse lit and primed to explode until he interrupted before she got the chance.

"Besides, we didn't even fuck." 

She whipped her head to meet his eyes, confusion settling in.

"No," he continued, "neither of us felt the same anymore."

"Oh," she breathed out.

"That's it?" Johnny said, glaring at her with dark eyes. "I didn't fuck her, so why are you still so twisted up inside?"

V looked down, refusing to meet his intense gaze. At this moment, she didn't really care anymore about being secretive. She was fucking dying and was only going to live for so much longer. Might as well get rejected then move on. 

She dropped the walls separating their thoughts and ushered him in, bracing herself for the sarcastic lines about how pathetic she was to be in fucking love with a goddamn ghost.

That didn't happen though.

Johnny tilted her chin up with his metal index finger and looked at the emotion swirling behind her eyes. Before she could even ask him to say something, anything, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. It was so gentle, as if he were trying to soothe the waves of intense emotions that battled within her. He could ask for the moon and she would find a way to bring it to him, no questions asked. She was his. No other would be a match for the other half of her soul. When he broke away, a small smile ordained his features.

* * *

_All we do is drive_

_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide_

_All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign_

_Sick and full of pride, all we do is drive._

* * *

V was headed back towards her apartment in Night City. The roads were still deserted but she didn't mind. Her left hand was braced on the steering wheel the other in the hand of the former rockstar, his thumb gently sweeping over her knuckles. This time, the silence was welcomed. 

V still had questions and insecurities but he let her into his mind too. She saw the adoration he felt for her blooming inside of his mind. She saw how worried he was for the day when they would have to part.

But they still had time.

She didn't think about her upcoming death and he didn't think about how he was going to save her. All they did was drive.

* * *

_And California never felt like home to me_

_And California never felt like home_

_And California never felt like home to me_

_Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing_

* * *

When Night City appeared in her view, she no longer felt like she was out of place. The city wasn't her home. It never was.

Johnny was her home, and wherever he was, she would be. 


	2. Inside Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Inside Your Mind by The 1975 which is eerily accurate regarding V and Johnny's predicament. This is in Johnny's POV and this is pre-relationship. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_I've been watching you walk_

_I've been learning the way that you talk_

* * *

Even though they were only stuck together now for a few months, Johnny knew almost every aspect of V. Surely a side affect of sharing a brain with someone. If they weren't connected, he would still be able to pick her out of a crowd. He just knew that if she was around in 2020, he would have done anything to catch her eye.

He memorized some of her mannerisms while he was resident in her brain. He knew how she liked to stalk her enemies, get in and out as if she were the ghost. The graceful movement was almost like a well choreographed dance, always hitting every mark. Johnny never thought combat could be beautiful, not until he met her.

At the moment, she was talking up a bunch of Maelstrom goons that she managed to help out before getting the Relic stuck inside her. He could feel pride swell up inside him not only because she was buttering them up to find Nancy for a Samurai reunion, but when she helped out Maelstrom, she did so by sticking it to Militech. 

_That's my girl_ , Johnny thought.

He visibly flinched at what just went through his mind, hoping to anything holy that it didn't reach her. V was his type, he did have to admit. Stubborn as all hell, feisty, and not afraid to metaphorically and literally knock his lights out. Not to mention she had the beauty of a goddess.

V followed the Maelstrom member, Dum Dum, to the back where Nancy was. All the while, Johnny was thinking about how grateful he was that she would step in a god awful dive bar ridden with gangers all for him to have a reunion with Samurai. He knew she had nothing to gain. V was just that selfless.

* * *

_The back of your head is at the front of my mind_

_Soon I'll crack it open just to see what's inside your mind_

_Inside your mind_

* * *

V was attempting to sneak out of Maelstrom's bar without being seen. Nancy had recordings that the goons would not want to get out and V swore she could sneak her way back to the streets of Night City. Of course, she was right. Johnny watched her climb out a window in the men's bathroom and admired her while she was focused on being invisible. Her hair sometimes got in her face, making her tuck it behind her ear, a gesture that made Johnny's hands itch to do for her. He would never admit it, but her hair looked like the goddamn softest thing he's ever seen. He just wanted to hold her and comb his fingers through her locks.

Johnny knew she softened him. He used to be such a callous bastard, only sticking to casual sex, and pushing away lovers that sparked anything inside him. Johnny Silverhand wasn't one to fall in love. The old Johnny would have never spent an ounce of time thinking about brushing through some girl's hair without some kind of sexual motivation. But thankfully, the old Johnny was gone; had been gone since V told him she would give her life for his. 

In the Pistas Sophia, he couldn't help himself when he subtly listened in on her feelings, needing to know if she felt anything like he did. Johnny was surprised when he felt her anger at Smasher for ending his life, and the determination that settled in her bones when she said she would take a bullet for him in a heartbeat. Not often did he peek inside her mind, but he wasn't sorry he did this time. It felt good to know she felt the same in a sense.

* * *

_Maybe I will wait until you're fast asleep_

_Dreaming things I have the right to see_

_Maybe you are dreaming you're in love with me_

_The only option left is look and see inside your mind_

_I_ _nside your mind_

* * *

After securing the data Nancy needed, V sped home towards her apartment. Normally, Johnny would lurk in the back of her mind, but this time he felt he owed it to her to remain beside her as a sign that she wasn't alone.

He could feel the tiredness seeping into her soul; she hadn't slept for a few days, busy chasing any details about the Relic she could get her hands on. Even though the bags under her sunken eyes were prominent, it didn't stop the moon from blessing her with it's light, a surreal sight that Johnny felt should've only been achieved by an angel. In a way, she was an angel, his anyway. She should hate him, he was taking over her brain and slowly snuffing out her light, but even so, he felt the longing that sometimes translated to him from her. She tried to hide the blushes or the telltale butterflies when he told some stupid joke, but he still knew she felt something.

By the time she was in her apartment, she collapsed into her mattress, not bothering to remove any of her clothing. Johnny stayed there in her apartment, wanting to watch her finally relax and recharge after wearing herself thin. 

A few hours went by and he knew she was dreaming. There was a slight tingle in the back of his head that alerted him to it. Most of the time, he let her have her privacy, but tonight some of her emotions from her dreams were coming over loud and clear. 

Johnny closed his eyes and leaned into her sleeping psyche, surprised when he saw himself making an appearance. She was dreaming of the two of them and somehow Johnny didn't know if his digital heart could constrict any further. In the dream, they were slow dancing in muted candlelight, whispers of " _I love you"_ spoken in hushed tones.

* * *

_I can show you the ph_ _otographs_

_Of you getting on with life_

_I've had dreams where there's blood on you_

* * *

Even if Johnny was falling for her hard and fast, he couldn't help but think that he didn't deserve the love she seemed to willingly hand over to him. He fucked up any kind of relationship when he was alive, pushing everyone out so they couldn't see the real him. He was toxic and he knew it.

In his head, flashes of V and the ex-cop appeared. Even though she shot him down, she still had fun with River and the kids, playing along and letting the little ones win like a set of parents would. Even though he didn't like River, mostly because V could do better, somewhere inside him, Johnny knew River would treat V well. Johnny was too toxic for V. He just knew that once he had her heart he would find some way to break it. 

Johnny was selfish though. He still wanted to try anyways.

But then harsh reality reared it's ugly head. Johnny didn't like to think about it, but V was dying. Because of him. Every time the Relic malfunctioned and left her with crimson stained lips, he felt like shit, knowing his presence was doing it to her. One of them was going to have to leave the other. And it killed Johnny to think about losing a love like her.

* * *

_All those dreams where you're my wife_

_Inside your mind_

* * *

V's dream continued with Johnny as a spectator. He saw himself raise V's left hand and kiss the ring present on her finger. In her unconscious state, V was still sending waves of love through their connection unknowingly, and it took everything not to wake her and tell her the words he wanted-no- _needed_ to say.

It was no longer something he wanted to deny. He was so fucking in love with her and he would die before he let anything happen to her. 

Metaphorically stepping out of her dream, Johnny took a seat on the edge of her bed, next to V, her hair framing her face like a halo. In his own head, Johnny was thinking about how he so desperately wanted to make her his wife, how he wished they could have met under different circumstances, one where it would be possible. He wanted a family with her, to grow old and laugh at fond memories from their youth.

But that can't happen.

For now, Johnny could settle for watching the relaxed rising and falling of her chest as she slept soundly, unaware of the rockerboy and his bittersweet emotions. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, he knew that for a fact.

Johnny reached out his hand and tucked a straggling hair behind her ear and leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. A promise from him to never do her wrong.

As he leaned away, right before he went back to being a ghost in her head, he whispered, "I love you, V. Forever."


End file.
